


We're All Safe

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [68]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Sam, Implied Sibling Incest, M/M, Mentioned Alpha/Alpha, Multi, Packs, alpha!michael, mentioned breeding, mentioned mpreg, omega!Lucifer, omega!dean, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam needs reassurance that his pack is safe. Luckily, his pack understands:





	We're All Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr 
> 
> Written for my Pack Dynamics Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card #3!!

Sam Winchester groaned as he felt someone stir next to him, raising his head a little bit as panic ran through him. 

“Shh,” he heard his Alpha murmur. “Go back to sleep, my little Alpha. It’s not time to wake up yet.” 

Sam turned his head and felt Michael Milton’s lips caress his. “Sleep, Sam,” he whispered. “Our Omegas are safe.” 

“Are you sure?” Sam asked with a yawn, becoming more awake. Lucifer Milton shifted in his arms and sighed, sleeping still. Sam’s eyes flickered to the Omega in his arms. 

“Yes, my little Alpha,” Michael soothed, no judgement in his voice. Everyone knew that Sam was protective of his pack. “They’re safe, and here. Lucifer’s in your arms, and Dean’s curled up with me.” 

Sam unconsciously squeezed Lucifer tighter, and Michael dipped his head down to nose at the Alpha claim on the youngest of his pack’s neck. “Sleep, my little one,” the pack leader whispered. We’re all safe here. You, me, our Omegas and just maybe, our pups.” 

Sam smiled as he thought of a little girl with Lucifer’s blond hair and blue eyes and Sam’s curls and bright smile playing with a boy that had Michael’s dark hair and furrowed brow and Dean’s green eyes and freckles. “Hopefully we have pups,” he said quietly. 

“And if we don’t get pups this time around, well,” Michael smirked, “We can breed our Omegas full again.” He kissed Sam’s cheek. “Now, sleep, Samuel,” he urged. “We can’t take care of our Omegas if we’re exhausted, now can we?” 

“No, Alpha,” Sam agreed. 

“Did you know,” Lucifer grumbled sleepily, “That liver pairs rather well with onions and a nice Pinot Grigio?” 

Both Alphas gave soft chuckles and Sam leaned in to kiss one of their Omegas. “Sorry, angel,” he whispered. “Go back to sleep.” 

Lucifer kissed Sam back, lightly nipping the Alpha’s lower lip, before turning his head back and falling back asleep. 

“Someone should take his own advice,” Michael whispered with a smile. 

Sam turned and nipped at Michael’s chin. 

“ _ Two  _ somebodies better shut the fuck up and go the fuck to sleep,” Dean growled from his position behind Michael. 

“Behave,” Michael scolded lightly. 

“Would I be the same Omega you love if I did?” Dean asked impishly. 

“Brat,” Michael huffed. 

“Jerk,” Sam added. 

“Love you too, Mike, and shut up, bitch.” Dean nudged at the Alpha’s shoulder like a cat until Michael indulged him and kissed him. 

Content that his pack was in their massive bed, safe, and alive, Sam closed his eyes, wiggling back and forth to get comfortable. 

“I am  _ not  _ fucking you back to sleep tonight,” Michael said dryly. Both of the Winchesters giggled, knowing that sometimes, the only way Sam would fall back asleep after a panic is on his Alpha’s cock. “Tomorrow, maybe.” 

Dean reached over and ran gentle fingers down his younger brother’s side. “Sleep, Sammy. We’re fine,” he said softly. 

Sam smiled and, with a final tug of Lucifer towards him, fell back asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
